Dolphins and Scarecrows
by Poddyful
Summary: It all started when Kakashi finds that drawer full of his photos camping over at Iruka's one day... KakaIru Yaoi, implied
1. Chapter 1

Haha…I made another one…everyone must be getting sick of me and my stupidness…yeah…

I just thought that I'd make a yaoi fic…maybe I should do a yuri fic next? I don't see any out there…meh he he he he…

Chapter 1

Iruka groaned. Marking his students' tests is torture. Marking his students' test on a _Friday night_ is a torture. But the most torturous thing is having to try and get **_him_** out of his mind on a _Friday night_ while marking his students' test. Him… a broad shouldered, talented, good looking, slightly perverted jounin. With the name Hatake Kakashi.

He had no idea when he first started noticing that he was attracted to him. Frankly, he wasn't even sure _if_ he was attracted to him. Or maybe, he hoped. The copy ninja would never return his feelings. That's for sure. Every dolphin's heart, as I am confident you would know, is gentle. And frail. Iruka knew that certainly his heart, while stolen away, would be struck with a shuriken. A shuriken with words carved on it. He could see it in his mind. _'loser who fell in love with a person he knew would not love him back'_.

He went back to marking his students' tests. Konohomaru's score- none. He must've skipped the test and ran away wth his mates as Iruka was busy daydreaming…_about him_

Iruka mentally whacked himself. Stop it, if you manage to get him out of your mind before tomorrow…then you can…take a break from school on Monday…

With this cheering thought, he kept marking.

_List these in order from weakest to strongest:_

_Genin, Sennin, Jounin, Hokage, chuunin_

_Answer:_

**Genin, Jounin, Chuunin, Sennin, Hokage**

Iruka frowned and put a red cross above the second two. No way is he better then Kakashi…_oh no…chance of break is slipping away…_

He gave up on the last few tests. I'll _mark these tomorrow._

He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was getting dark shadows under his eyes. _Heh…no way would he like you now… _he scowled at himself in the mirror and went back into his bedroom. He fell back on the bed and immediately the need to rest overwhelmed him.

_Knock knock…_Iruka stirred and opened one eye. He turned to look at the clock. 7:00.

He groaned. Who would be knocking on the door at this hour?

"Coming!" he yelled. He changed swiftly and brushed his teeth more quickly than he usually would've done. He washed his face, took one last look at his disappointing reflection, and went to open the door. He noted that it was raining outside.

He pulled open the door and saw…him.

"Kakashi! What brings you here on early Saturday morning?" Iruka asked, feigning innocent. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…can I come in? I'm slightly soaked here…" he said.

"Oh! Uh…yes, come in!" he pushed the copy nin inside roughly and slammed the door shut. He ran to the kitchen to make tea. All of this he managed to do without so much as a glance at the Jounin. Kakashi sensed that something was going on, but he kept quiet. He leant on the wall and took out a copy of Icha Icha paradise.

After a while Iruka came back in and took a glance at Kakashi. Mistake. The other guy was soaking, and the dolphin found his eyes glued to him. His dark blue clothes were sticking closely to his body. Muscles rippled around his arms and he could make out the six Pac that stood out on the scarecrow's abdomen. His eyes traveled back up to Kakashi's face and he found that Kakashi was looking at him questioningly. He blushed and shook his head.

"Erm…tea" he said lamely, avoiding Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi accepted the tea from Iruka and tried to figure out why he was squeezing his eyes shut and muttering to himself. Maybe he was losing it. Kakashi mused. The lot this year might be worse than last year…

"So…why are you here?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I happened to be passing here and then I got caught in the rain, so I came in here" he replied. Iruka sighed. They were sort of old friends. The request he was going to make shouldn't sound too rude.

"Kakashi…I had a late night, do you mind if I just went to back to sleep? You can stay here if you want, but when you go, lock the door."

Kakashi nodded. Iruka sighed in relief and went back upstairs.

Kakashi put down his tea and looked around. There was a small drawer to his left with a couple of photo edges sticking out. He opened the drawer and his eyes opened in surprise.

Hehehe, I'll leave you here guys! It's not really a good cliffy but anyways…Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my beautiful reviewers! Although you'll probably lose interest after reading this chapter? That usually happens to my stories ha ha ha…

I forgot to disclaim the last one! NOOOOO! DON'T SUE MEEEEEEE! _Cough cough_…anyways;

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Duh…

And there's a bit I want to correct in my last chapter-the last sentence – 'His eyes opened in surprise'…I meant widened in surprise...

Chapter two

Hundreds of photos were in there. All with Kakashi in it. Pictures of just him…him with his students…him sparring with Gai…him with other teachers…him standing in front of Obito's grave… Kakashi realised what this meant. He smirked. He was going to have a little fun with the dolphin.

Iruka stirred. He half opened his right eye. 11:37. Both eyes flew wide open. Oh crap! School! He scrambled up and was stopped by a sight. Kakashi was sitting beside his bed, reading. His face turned tomato green. Then tomato red.

"K…Kakashi! What-" he was silenced by a raised eyebrow from Kakashi. Or maybe two raised eyebrows…he couldn't tell with the mask on. Kakashi put his book down.

"uh…I'm really late for school! I have to go!" with that he jumped out of the window and disappeared. Kakashi snickered. School? On a Saturday? He must have really freaked him out. He sat on the chair for a bit more, then jumped out of the window.

Iruka stopped at the door of the academy. It was closed…huh? Was there another attack…oh- it was Saturday. The dolphin sweatdropped. What would Kakashi think of him now?

Kakashi waved at the ANBU and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Tsunade's voice. Kakashi went into the room. Tsunade was stamping sheets of stuff she definitely seemed to think was boring. Her head was supported by her left arm/hand and her elbow was on the table. She had an extremely bored look on her face which brightened up a bit after Kakashi came in.

"Kakashi! What brings you here on a…_yawn_…Saturday morning?" she asked.

"I have something to request, It's about Iruka Umino" he said. Tsunade smirked.

"Yes, I know about that" she laughed. Who'd have thought…Iruka? Out of all people… Kakashi smiled.

"Yes then…I thought it would be interesting if…"

Iruka didn't want to go back home. What if Kakashi was still there? He had to try and forget him.

Tsunade and Kakashi were planning something…evil smirks planted on both of their faces.

He decided to go and find Naruto and check up on how he's progressing. A lot, from what he's heard. First he went to the Ramen stall. Nope, he sure wasn't there. Iruka then went to the forest in search for him.

The blonde Gennin was practicing…Rasengan? Iruka gasped. Who the hell taught him that! Kakashi wouldn't've known that technique! As if sensing him, Naruto turned around.

"Ah! Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled happily. Iruka put on a fake smile and walked over to Naruto.

"Oh hi Naruto, where did you learn that?"

Naruto blinked. Then broke into a grin.

"Oh! Ero-sennin taught me that!"

"Ero…sennin?" the dolphin was confused.

"His name is Jiruya…or Jiriyu…or something like that" Naruto said brightly.

"Uh…Jiraiya?" Iruka couldn't believe his ears. Jiraiya-sama…one of the legendary three…

"Yeah, that's it" Naruto said "sensei…"

"Hm?"

"LET'S GO AND EAT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. Umino was about to follow Naruto to the place he had just been 5 minutes ago when a voice stopped him.

"Maa…maa, leaving so soon?" a smooth but deep voice drifted over. Iruka knew this voice…damnit…

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled spiritedly. Kakashi smiled down at his student. He reached into his pocket and fished out 100 yen (a/n I'm not Japanese so I'm not sure the prices of things…I'm not sure if they used yen in Konoha anyway…:P).

"Naruto, go get yourself some ramen, I have some things to discuss with Iruka sensei, hm?"

Iruka's inside melted when he heard him say his name.

"OK!" Naruto shouted and ran off. Kakashi stared after him, chuckling lightly. Iruka's face turned fully red when he heard the smooth sound coming from Kakashi (a/n am I making Iruka sound too gross? I'm not experienced in this field…XD).

Kakashi mentally smirked, but he pretended that he didn't know what's going on.

"Iruka, is it too hot for you out here? Your face is as red as a ripe apple" the copy ninja commented. Iruka's face, if possible, turned even redder. _An apple so ripe that it's off… _he thought idiotically.

Inner Kakashi cheered (a/n …lol).

"Kakashi, what do you want to talk to me about?" Iruka was trying to make his voice sound casual, but it came out strained.

"Tsunade-sama wants you to go to her office" Kakashi informed him, trying to catch his eye. Iruka looked at his shoes. He jumped back when Kakashi's head appeared at his foot; he'd slid over on the muddy ground.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked, feigning innocent. Iruka shook his head.

"well, I guess I should go" he mumbled shakily and ran off. Kakashi grinned.

Iruka knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Iruka opened the door. The fifth Hokage seemed like she was expecting him. _Well, DUH she's expecting you! She ordered you to come here…_

"Kakashi Hatake told me you wanted me to come here, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade inwardly smirked as she noticed the quivery tone to that sentence. Especially the first two words.

"That's right, I have a mission for you" she announced. Iruka's expression sunk even more. First the tests and then lack of sleep and then Kakashi and now this?

"hai…" he said wearily. The stupid woman…damn her…

"Well, it's a C rank mission and you'll be sufficient enough for it, I'm sure! Now, your mission is to watch over the Jounin assigned for team seven, which is Kakashi Hatake, and report the things that he does for a month."

Iruka's knees buckled and he found himself kneeling on the carpet in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was a good actor.

"Iruka sensei, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Ah…eh…nothing, I'll…erm…I'll go now that I know the mission" he mumbled. He dragged himself out the door. Damnit…damnit…damnit…

Is that too weird? Please review, flames welcome :x…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you reviewers! And I'll be careful not to put 'a/n's in there "…

Chapter 3

Iruka stumbled home wearily. Too much happening…oh god…His house was on the other side of Konoha and if he didn't hurry up he won't get there until tomorrow. He gathered up his remaining stamina, changing it into chakra and began jumping on roofs. His mind was, again, wondering off into space. The space that contained nothing but the images of _him_.

His image began to grow in Iruka's mind. Silky, silver hair that reflected Kakashi's personality-unique. What was underneath that mask? Iruka's imaginary hand began to take off the thin material from Kakashi's face and…WOAH! The world whirled in front of his eyes and everything was spinning in slow motion and the familiar pull of gravity was surely…

Iruka's eyes were shut tight, expecting the soft 'thud' and the pain that would come with it. _Five…four…three…two…one…zero…negative one…negative two…huh?_

His eyes snapped opened wide and he realised that something warm, large and alive was underneath him. Iruka grunted, still slightly out of it. Only when the something that was warm, large and alive mimicked the sound did he gasp and try to pull away.

"Gah!" was the only thing he could muster when he was pulled back down. The STWWLaA chuckled quietly. Oh no…the dolphin recognize that voice…shit…

"That was quite a shock, sensei-chan" Kakashi whispered into his ear, His warm breath making Iruka squirm. _Oh fuck…he knew._

They stayed like that for a while in uncomfortable silence (for Iruka anyway). After a few seconds Iruka let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"K…Kakashi-sensei, I need to go home now" he said shakily. Kakashi's grip loosened and Iruka immediately leapt up with speed of which even Lee would have been amazed.

"Sure? Don't you want to get something to eat?"

Iruka gulped.

"Erm…o…ok" he stuttered. It felt as though he wasn't the one who was talking. He was very aware of how uncomfortable Kakashi must be underneath and how his body was all stiff…

"Uh…ramen?" Kakashi asked, getting up.

"Ok" Iruka answered vaguely. He allowed himself to be led down a familiar path in which he had recently taken with a certain loud mouthed blonde. The smell of the infamous ramen overwhelmed him and he sat down, mouth watering and glad to have a place to rest. Kakashi took the seat next to him. The dolphin started to fidget. _This isn't a date! Stop being so nervous you idiot!_

"Iruka-sensei, what would you like? Iruka? Hello, you still in Konoha over there?" Kakashi asked, waving his hand energetically in front of the academy teacher's face. Iruka snapped out of his thought and ordered 'the usual'. Kakashi didn't order anything at all. The dolphin then realised that Kakashi usually had his mask on and probably wasn't used to eating in public.

"A…ano, let's take this home to eat, shall we…" Iruka suggested. Kakashi then ordered and paid. The dolphin was about to protest when Kakashi put his hand to his mouth and shook his head. Iruka pulled Kakashi's hands off his mouth and started heading home. _Relax…come on, Iruka…relax…he isn't even doing anything!_

Kakashi followed close behind him and didn't make any attempt at conversation. Iruka ground his teeth. _By the time he leaves, I will have asked him out for a date. I will be confident when I'm asking him, showing no signs of nervousness…_

He balanced the cup of steaming ramen expertly on one hand as he unlocked the door with his other. Kakashi watched him silently. Iruka turned on various lights with his mind miles away. Or rather, his mind on the object a couple of metres behind him. Kakashi found it rather weird when Iruka-sensei turned the lights on for the toilet, but kept quiet. When they arrived at the kitchen (finally), Iruka glanced at Kakashi and told him

"Sit wherever you want"

Kakashi felt a bit anxious all of a sudden. Iruka, who was usually so talkative and friendly, had become quiet and too uncomfortable towards him. He liked the original Iruka better. He set his cup down and sat in a wooden chair opposite to Iruka. Iruka was still trying to avoid his gaze. Then he couldn't resist looking up a short while after the jounin had taken off his mask. He was sure that Kakashi's face would be perfect…and he was not disappointed. His jaw sank through the floor.

Kakashi felt a gaze on him so hard that it would probably have bore a hole through his head if he hadn't looked up. And when he did look up, he was glad to see that Iruka was studying his face. He swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Like what you see, sensei?" he asked challengingly. Iruka jumped, blushed heavily, and looked away. Kakashi quickly finished what was left and stood up. Iruka followed him to the door. _Ok Iruka…take a deep breath, calm down…and ask him out…without seeming like some sort of desperate idiot… _

"Ka…Kakashi! I…wouldyouliketogoouttoapinicwithmetomorrow?" Iruka asked in one breath. Damnit.

Miraculously, Kakashi managed to catch the quick flow of words normal people usually would not. He grinned.

"Sure, sensei. How about 12.00?" Kakashi suggested, a strip of happiness tinged with it.

Iruka nodded and shut the door. When he was sure Kakashi had gone, he rushed into his room feeling elated. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys and I haven't updated for ages because for some weird reason I was kinda shut out of that happen to everyone or just me?

Disclaimer: Nrutao is not mnie (Aoccdrnig to a rseearch at an Elingsh uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht frist and lsat ltteer is at the rghit pclae. The rset can be a toatl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae we do not raed ervey lteter by itslef but the wrod as a wlohe.) That was taken from we-love-anime dot com 3:) he he he.

Enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up to face a bright, warm flash of yellow. He turned away and continued sleeping. It was too early to wake up, he kept telling himself. But he knew that that wasn't the reason. It was because he wanted to return to that damn good dream about a cute academy sensei who for some strange reason had become a full time think-about-object when he wasn't occupied. He didn't even know the time for Chrissake!

A couple of minutes later and he started feeling a bit uncomfortable. The feeling he always gets when he wakes up and tries to go back to sleep again. The heat from the rays of the sun weren't helping either. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms.

The colour shining through his window reminded him of something. He racked his brain for anything to do with yellow, trying not to think about a loud mouthed blonde in the team which he was assigned to a couple of months ago. Then it hit him like a ball of Rasengan slamming into the ground. The sunlight reminded him of Iruka- innocent, warm, cute, brightens up your (well, his) day…you name the good stuff, he's most likely got it. Kakashi smiled as he remembered the invitation from yesterday. He got up of the bed and started performing his morning ablutions with extra care.

Iruka opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again. Ouch, that light was blinding. That blinding light reminded him of something. His first thought was Gai's teeth but pushed it out of his mind hastily. No offence to Gai sensei, but he didn't want that image stuck in his mind for the whole day. Then he thought about Naruto. Bright, yellow (if colour could be used to describe a person) and cute. But for some reason he didn't really want to think about Naruto today either. Then he remembered the reason why when a large gray cloud floated over the sun. Kakashi. His beautiful silver hair, even white teeth, smooth, fair skin and above all a really good Jounin. Iruka smiled when he remembered the invitation he made yesterday. He jumped off the soft covers of his bed and prepared himself more carefully than usual.

Kakashi decided that maybe he should wear something a bit different today. After all, he wasn't going to teach and he was pretty sure that no missions were coming today because Konoha was pretty much at peace with the other ones- therefore he wasn't going to need his Jounin vest. He looked over his closet, which didn't contain much, and picked out something with the thought 'this is for Iruka' dancing around gleefully in his head.

Iruka looked over his closet. He didn't have much because he usually wore his chuunin uniform and pretty much only that. He looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked. In the end he chose something that he hoped Kakashi would like. Then he grabbed some money and went out to buy 'picnic food ingredients'.

Kakashi studied his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to his body- showing off his muscles- and black pants that hung loosely around his legs. After a few minutes he couldn't stand it anymore. He put a copy of one of the Icha Icha series in his pocket. He studied his reflection again- not that he looked any different with a book in his pocket but anyways...

Iruka's arms were full of groceries and stuff Naruto would be apt to call 'caterpillar food'. Rations was piled up to over his head and he was having trouble seeing where he was going- which was the reason he bumped into someone and started falling backwards…

_Deja vu_…Kakashi thought as someone fell heavily on top of him. He blamed Jiraiya for making him fall over. With a sigh, he picked up his book again and propped himself up on an elbow, trying to figure out if he knew the person. He did.

Iruka gasped when he felt the person he had just crushed lift the top half of his body up. _This is definitely a ninja…_ he grimaced. Then a shower of apples hit him on the head.

"Ittaaaaai…" Iruka groaned. Kakashi 'oomph'ed as the shower of apples bounced off the dolphin's head and hit his own. The dolphin froze. _Deja vu…_

"Hello, Iruka sensei…I see you've been shopping" Kakashi smiled. Said person flushed heavily.

"Ahh…go…gomen, Kakashi sensei…" Iruka apologized quickly. Kakashi smirked.

"No need to apologize sensei…and excuse my rudeness, but please get off me- we're attracting quite a lot of…attention" Kakashi said.

Iruka looked around. Indeed, nearly everyone around them were either glancing tactfully (in a way) at the two nins on the ground out of the corner of their eye or (most of the rest) gawking at them openly. Iruka immediately jumped up and forced a strained smile at everyone. He was tempted to say 'see something interesting?' due to his flushed state but restrained it. Kakashi followed the movement calmly and waved at onlookers. Everyone went back to what they were doing as though nothing had happened. Kakashi turned to Iruka.

"So…"

_On the other side of Konoha_

He wasn't woken up by the alarm clock, no. Genma growled at the loud noise, and, barely raising his arm, smashed his alarm. When the ringing continued, he half opened his eye and realised that it was his phone. Swearing at his mistake, he grabbed the phone, pressed a button, and held it upside down to his ear.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Hey Gen-chan, listen, this morning at the markets…"

This chapter wasn't really good, was it? The picnic should be next chapter…please review!


	5. Chapter 5

..Hey guys! I haven't updated for months! Sorry guys! But now that it's the hols and I'm back from my surprise holiday, I can finally update! Please don't kill me --…

I'm going to change my mind about the picnic, I have something else in mind hehe…

Genma's eyes flew opened, all traces of drowsiness gone. This was going to be interesting…

Kakashi followed Iruka back home. Both were glad to note that the uncomfortable silence between them was gone. They still didn't really speak a lot, but the thick tension was replaced with a warm air of happiness.

Iruka glanced down at the remaining vegetables that haven't been dropped onto the ground. Not much left. Kakashi also happened to glance at it.

"Uh…do you want me to go to the corner shop that's just opened…?" he asked, running a hand through his silver hair with the other hand resting on his waist.

Iruka stared at him as though he was stoned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Um…uh, well?"

Iruka shook his head and mentally punched himself. Then stopped. Well, it wasn't his fault that Kakashi had to be so damn attractive.

"Yeah…yeah, sure" the dolphin replied absently.

Kakashi nodded and turned back around. After walking a few steps, he noted that something was missing. It wasn't until a couple more steps that he realised that it was Iruka's footsteps. He turned back around, frowning. Iruka was staring vaguely at his back. Kakashi also noted that the chuunin could be drooling (the only other possibility was that he had rabies, but people with rabies froth at the mouth. Iruka sure wasn't frothing).

He smirked and appeared behind Iruka. Leaving a swirl of chakra where he was standing.

"Ne, sensei, I don't mind you drooling over me, but can we get on with our date?" he whispered playfully into the academy sensei's ear. Iruka froze.

_Oh. My. Gawd. Oh my gawd… Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd…_

"Y…y, y, yeah! Of course! Let's go!" Iruka said loudly through gritted teeth. A line of words floated through his head and immediately out of his ear. It was something along the lines of 'I don't want to embarrass myself by stuttering so…if I grit my teeth, maybe I won't stutter'.

The silver haired jounin smiled and turned Iruka around by the shoulder so that he was facing the right direction.

"Alright, let's go"

Iruka nodded, red-faced, and started to trot towards the corner shop. Where was the corner shop, anyways? He frowned thoughtfully. Kakashi, who was now strolling leisurely along side of him, read his expression correctly.

"It's new, apparently. Naruto was whining at Sakura the day. I understand that Sakura doesn't like to go out an eat ramen with him every day." He told him.

Iruka nodded. "That would explain the fresh bruises in the shape of a fist I saw the other day."

"Hn…women are scary sometimes" Kakashi commented. Iruka laughed. Kakashi's train of thought flew back to a couple of hours ago, about sunshine. The rest of their conversation was spent talking about women.

"Ow…stop it, move over, Raidou!"

"What did I do?"

"Your elbow is in my ear and your knee is stabbing my…"

"And you mind that much about the second one?"

"Actually, no, but you might want to shut up now, since I'm sure that Kakashi might hear us, if not see us with his Sharingan"

"Great idea, Gen, the only error in that sentence is that you were the one who started it"

"Shut up"

"…"

"Well, we're here, at the store" Kakashi remarked, a hint of impatience and irritation in his voice, as though he didn't want to be interrupted in his conversation with a certain chuunin sensei.

"Um…great, let's go in" Iruka agreed, a hint of disappointment and exasperation in his voice, as though he didn't want to be interrupted in his conversation with a certain jounin-sensei.

Kakashi opened the door for Iruka while making the hand seals for kuchiyose. A moment later a little dog by the name of Pakkun appeared and was ordered to go back to Iruka's house and exchange the half empty (half empty in Kakashi's opinion, Iruka would say that it's half full) basket for an empty one. Pakkun sighed and ran off with the basket.

The scarecrow shut the door behind him and heard a soft 'click'.

"Shit!"

Kakashi went back to the door and tried to unlock it, to no avail. He frowned. The jounin appeared a couple of metres away form the door and started a raikiri. The door didn't even dent.

Iruka suddenly appeared at his side. "It's weird, the shopkeeper's gone somewhere and there are no other customers in this shop..."

"Are there any windows or open spaces here or anything?"

"nope, just the door, apparently"

"oh…shit…"

Did I space it out too much? I hope not...

Phew…I've finally updated! Yay!

Well, that's the good news.

The bad news is, I don't know when I'll update again…

Keep checking my homepage for information on when I might update, or if I suddenly fall off the edge of a cliff etc…

By the way, I am Australian; therefore, I measure things in metres. I'm not sure what they do in America or elsewhere, but if you want to you can just change the metres to 'feet' and all that…yeah…


End file.
